angel
by Barbie Horan Mellark
Summary: Un ángel caído atormenta a todos los seres superiores que existen     Tres hermosos Ángeles serán lanzados a la tierra y sufrirán horribles cosas solo por este ser malvado que quiere sus almas… el alma de un ángel dolido. esto es yaoi.
1. prologo

_**Hola pues este es un fic que corresponde a mimisitayuko pero me dio su autorización para publicarlo aquí a si que este es el prologo.**_

_**Disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece es de kishimoto baka sempai**_

…_**:::Ángel:::…**_

_**By: mimisitayuko**_

…_**:capitulo 1: prologo:::…**_

_ÁNGEL: espíritu celestial considerado como mensajero, o intermediario, entre Dios o los dioses y la humanidad. Todas las religiones están relacionadas con el vínculo que los seres humanos tienen, o deben tener, con el reino sobrenatural. En la antigua religión griega, en el judaísmo, en el cristianismo y en el Islam se piensa que esta relación incluye a los ángeles, enviados como mensajeros divinos a la humanidad para instruirlos, informarlos o dirigirlos. Un ángel puede actuar también como guardián protector, como guerrero celestial e incluso como poder cósmico. Más aún, la línea divisoria entre un ángel bueno y un ángel malo (o demonio) está a veces poco clara. Por lo tanto, los ángeles pueden describirse, en general, como poderes personificados, mediadores entre lo divino y lo humano._

El infierno… lugar en donde se queman las almas que han desobedecido las leyes de dios… o eso es lo que creen los seres terrenales…

Cientos de millones de años han hecho que la humanidad se vuelva indomable, o eso era lo que él pensaba…

Tenía un ejército… pero no era suficiente, millones de almas que ansían poder fueron liberadas por él, pero no es suficiente.

Dominar al mundo, meta que al no le importaba en lo más mínimo, según los oráculos, para obtener lo que él desea, no solo debe tener un ejército, ni haber "traicionado" a dios, si no que debía consumir y poseer el alma más pura que hay, la de un ángel, y claro, corromperla, pero esos seres son indesvirtúales, había probado con todo, pero por algo son almas puras…

Por supuesto que nada es indestructible y claro según su maléfico plan, los humanos que tanto protegen esos maravillosos seres, serán los que los atraigan a él, y la única forma de hacer eso es mandar a tres Ángeles puros a la tierra.

Por eso estaba ahí ahora, "disfrazándose" de un alma pura, para descubrir que Ángeles extremadamente puros destruiría…

Un rubio ojiazul con un hermoso par de alas blancas estaba en frente de un niño de 6 años.

Trataba de consolarlo, pero el pequeño no podía verlo, aunque sentía su energía reconfortante…

La sangre de sus padres estaba impregnada en el crió que estaba tirado sobre ellos llorando… y lo único que podía hacer era llorar, su hermano había acabado con todo su clan… pero eso no era lo único que le dolía…

Su único hermano, el ser al que mas amaba en la vida le había dejado completamente solo, repleto de sangre… sentía algo que siempre le había acompañado desde pequeño…

Un joven veinteañero estaba derramando lagrimas frente a un rubio ojiazul, claro que el solo podía sentir esa presencia…

Pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo… tuvo que matar a toda su familia por el bienestar de su hermanito menor… de eso no se arrepentía, lo que trataba de borrar de su mente, fueron los ojitos de miedo, decepción y dolor de su ototo ¿pero qué podía hacer…? Nada… ya lo había hecho todo… sabia que sus palabras fueron muy duras, sabía que su hermanito iría a parar a un reformatorio… pero ahí estaría a salvo…

Lagrimas, salían a chorros por sus ojos agua marina… la sangre de sus padres era recogida con sus manos… alguien le sujeto por el estomago, era su hermana mayor que estaba tratando de sacarlo de allí… sai lloraba junto con ese niño, por el horror que los ojos del pequeño habían visto, el no podía hacer nada… era un ser superior que no debía intervenir en la vida de su protegido… ¿pero qué hacer? Sentía que le apreciaba mucho, aunque eso estuviera mal…

Algo los succiono, vieron a una hermosa mujer, esbelta que los atraía

—disculpen… estoy muy confundida, me dijeron que debía entregarles este frasco para que lo bebieran a naruto, sai y deidara, pero no se quienes son ¿ustedes los conocen?

—si señora, somos ellos… ¿quien le dijo que debíamos beber eso?—pregunto Deidara desconfiado

—jajaja pues dios, si no ¿Quién?, tomen, mi responsabilidad es dárselos y que lo beban, luego puedo ir a reencontrarme con mi niña…

Los tres seres aunque desconfiaban, bebieron el contenido de una hermosa botella transparente, y de repente, perdieron la conciencia, la "mujer" se convirtió en lo que realmente era, con energía, alzo a los tres ángeles, les quito sus alas con su poder, y los mando a la tierra… claro por separado, a naruto lo envío al orfanato de konoha, a deidara, lo envío a atasuki y a sai, lo envío al orfanato de suna…

que les parecio

sayo atte mamori si quieren mi face es vrixx gudu pop :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hola soy yo de nuevo ToT nadie me a dejado review no sean malos

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto.

…_**..:Ángel:::…**_

_**By: mimisitayuko**_

…_**: capitulo 2: paz interior:…**_

Estaba escuchando música con su mp4 (aun estas en mis sueños de rata blanca), la fortuna de su familia había sido grande, y se algún chico se lo trataba de sacar, el lo defendería con su vida…

Y de repente sintió una paz muy grande… hasta que esa paz se volvió un dolor agudo en su pecho, decidió salir a fuera…

Y se encontró a un niño rubio ojiceleste llorando, seguramente por la paliza que le estaban dando…

—he Neji, ¿Qué haces?

—le doy la bienvenida al nuevo…

Sasuke le dio una patada en el estomago, a lo que el otro escupió sangre

—Hazme el favor de dejar de molestar— luego de eso se paro frente al rubio.

—si… si me quieres golpear, hazlo… pero por...Favor no en… la espalda—dijo el rubio con un hilo de voz

—No voy a golpearte… —luego de esas palabras sujeto al rubio y lo ayudo a pararse, — ¿puedes caminar?

—no…

Sasuke trato de alzarlo, pero el rubio gimió de dolor, había puesto sus manos en la espalda del menor, pero se mancho con sangre…

— ¿puedo ver tu espalda?

—…si…— naruto le contesto, al ver que era Sasuke

El pelinegro levanto la remera del menor, y quedo shockeado, pudo ver dos tajos de 3 centímetros de ancho y de 10 centímetros de largo, estaban ensangrentadas.

—… ¿ellos las hicieron?

—no... Las hizo… no importa…

El mayor lo cargo a caballito sobre su espalda, tratando de no tocar las heridas del menor…

No lo llevo con el sensei, seguramente él le pondría alcohol, así que decidió llevarlo a su cuarto, de todas maneras eran compañeros,

Tomo unas vendas que tenía en una pequeña caja de primeros auxilios, y le vendo el abdomen, en unos segundos las heridas mancharon la venda, pero así sería mejor, tomo su camiseta de red, y le hizo dos agujeros en la espalda, del tamaño de las heridas, y para que no se corriera y rompiera toda la prenda, coció un poco, una vez que estuvo listo, le puso un collar de cuarzo ahumado al rubio (no era un collar de cadena si no una tela negra), sentía que le pertenecía, una vez que se lo coloco delicadamente, tomo una camisa blanca, seguramente no rozaría las heridas, una vez que acabo, se dispuso a limpiar las heridas de la cara del menor, su rostro era hermoso, casi angelical, su piel era canela, sus ojos resaltaban demasiado, sus cabellos eran de un rubio alegre, cualquiera que lo viera de lejos pensaría que era un rubio teñido, pero el pudo darse cuenta que no… luego le tendió unos pantalones de Jean color negro mezclado con algo de azul…

—toma, note que no traías ropa contigo…

—no, no tengo, gracias

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—doce, ¿tu?

—catorce…

—¡eres dos años más grande que yo tebayo!

—jajaja dobe

—no me digas dobe, teme

Cuando el rubio se cambio la ropa rota y rasgada que tenia, Sasuke lo acompaño al comedor…

Después de comer, dieron una vuelta por el jardín, que era realmente grande… el mayor se dio cuenta de que las plantas se ponían más grandes, y más hermosas con cada paso del rubio, no le dio mucha importancia, pero sentía que le conocía de toda la vida, y que le necesitaba, lo quería junto a él todo el tiempo, se sentía seguro y alegre…

— ¿de qué familia eres?

—No lo sé—respondió naruto, quien tenía un pajarito en las manos…

Siguieron caminando, para luego encontrarse con Neji y su grupo

—valla valla, así que el gran Sasuke Uchiha, hace de niñero

—no estás equivocado, no hago de niñero, lo que pasa es que al menos tengo una persona que me rodea que no está interesado en mi dinero, no como tu

Y claro cómo no iba a estar con Sasuke, desde que el pelinegro nació, había estado con él, todas las veces que su padre lo había empujado hacia la pared, el se ponía adelante y recibía un poco el golpe, claro que le dolía, pero tenía que proteger a su protegido, y luego le consolaba, porque al Uchiha igualmente le llegaba el golpe, pero el sabia porque lloraba el pelinegro, el rechazo de su padre era mucho, y luego llegaba el hermano mayor de Sasuke y el se encargaba de decirle unas cuantas verdades al padre, y cuando había peleas verbales, Sasuke agachaba la cabeza recibiendo todos los insultos que le llegaban a sus oídos, y el rubio contestaba todo lo que el padre le decía, y al final si Sasuke recibía algún golpe él lo detenía…

—sabes que, podrías hacer algo bueno por tu vida y dejarnos en paz, no recuerdo haberte hecho nada, así que ve a hacer algo productivo—dijo naruto con una voz que no dejaba lugar a desobedecer, a l que los otros dos no salían del asombro.

_Continuara…_


	3. Chapter 3

Vengo a molestarles de nuevo con un nuevo capi se aceptan sugerencias si quieren poner sus quejas etc estoy en face para mi mala suerte mi nombre es Vrixx Gudu Pop para que le acepte solo pongan angel o soy doncel y ya.

…_**:::Ángel:::…**_

_**By: Mimisitayuko**_

…**:::Capitulo 3: lápiz:::…**

Iba caminando muy tranquilamente, con ambas manos en los bolsillos, ignorando a todos y a todo…

Pero una sensación de calma y paz enorme inundaron su pecho, miro hacia el horizonte, y pudo encontrarse con un rostro angelical, de cabellos negros y piel nívea, el joven tenía entre sus manos, una hoja de papel y un lápiz, con el cual daba hermosos trazos…

Pero, como siempre, los jóvenes inadaptados de 16 años, se acercaron al pelinegro.

— ¿Cómo te llamas divino?

—Soy Sai— dijo el menor, sin darse cuenta de las insinuaciones.

— Hola Sai –dijo utilizando un tono lujurioso- mi nombre es Zack, ¿te gustaría venir a mi cuarto? Tengo millones de dibujos, hojas y lápices…

— ¡¿En serio?—pregunto entusiasmado el menor

—Zack, déjalo en paz, ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de tus… -fue interrumpido por Sai, que lo abrazo.

—¡Gaara!—grito emocionado mientras lo abrazaba.

El de orbes aguamarinas iba a protestar, pero, esa paz, volvió y se inundó en su corazón, mente y alma. Todo lo que pudo hacer, es contestar ese abrazo… puro y lleno de paz…

— ¿te… conozco…?— pregunto con un hilo de voz

—digamos que si… soy Sai, mucho gusto. –dijo estirando su mano para presentarse.

—Mucho gusto Sai, soy Gaara- contesto y devolvió el saludo.

El menor levanto su vista hacia el rostro de Gaara, y comenzó a estudiarlo, se fue dando cuenta de algunas cicatrices que el tiempo borraría, también se dio cuenta de que no tenia cejas, eso fue a causa de un incidente, que solo el pelinegro pudo controlar.

Aunque no lo salvo del todo, era mejor no tener cejas a perder la vida.

—Al parecer se olvidan de mi- dijo Zack, acercándose insinuadoramente al menor. Cosa que Gaara paro de un golpe

—si te acercas, aunque sean 5 milímetros mas, te rompo la geta.

—que violento eres Gaara, dijo el mayor a punto de contestarle, pero…

—Escúchame **escoria, **si quieres golpearlo –tomo el cuello de la camisa de Zack- primero vas a tener que enfrentarte a mí, y créeme insulso, que no te será nada agradable.

Gaara y Zack se quedaron en shock ya sombrados, el que se recupero más rápido fue Gaara, que tomo del brazo a Sai, miro con superioridad a Zack y se fue con el menor

Ambos caminaban en silencio, que por cierto, no era para nada incomodo, ambos lo estaban disfrutando.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Gaara le paso a Sai una camiseta negra y unos pantalones de tubo (para las lenguas parecidas a las mías chupines) grises, de jean.

El pelinegro se dio la vuelta, para cambiarse la camiseta y allí fue cuando Gaara vio dos heridas de 3 centímetros de ancho y de 10 centímetros de largo, ensangrentadas.

—Espera –paro el pelirrojo al pelinegro

Sai obedeció Sin chistar y sin preguntar.

Gaara se paro y camino hasta el baño, arriba del lavado, había una pequeña alacena, abrió la puertecilla y tomo el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Luego volvió con Sai, agarro la venda, y comenzó a vendar el torso del pelinegro, su cuerpo era delicado pero con un poco de músculos, su cintura era pequeña, como de mujer…

—Listo –dijo sonrojado- ya puedes ponerte la camiseta

—gracias…

—bueno, te dejo cambiarte, voy a la ventana…

Al cabo de unos minutos, Sai llego junto a Gaara justo en el amanecer, se poso al lado del junto con una hoja y un lápiz, y comenzó a dibujar la hermosa imagen…

_Continuara…_


	4. Gore

…_**:::Ángel:::…**_

_**By: mimisitayuko**_

…_**:::Capitulo 4: gore, tristeza y alegría… xq tu estas junto a mi:::…**_

_**La fiebre de un sábado azul  
>y un domingo sin tristezas.<br>Esquivas a tu corazón  
>y destrozas tu cabeza…<strong>_

Su mente lo atormentaba, en realidad no tanto por los asesinatos que cometió, si no mas bien, por todas las miradas de su hermanito, tantas veces lo había visto, cada brillo era diferente, eso era lo que mas le dolía, la decepción de su hermanito menor, el hecho de que esos ojos negros nunca mas brillaran con esa intensidad, eso lo jodia, lo molestaba y si no fuera poco con eso, lo hacia sangrar en el interior…

_**Y en tu voz, sólo un pálido adiós  
>y el reloj en tu puño marcó las tres.<strong>_  
>Mierda el sabia que había cometido un error… ¿pero porque tenia que doler tanto? Muy simple, amaba a su hermano menor.. LO AMABA, mierda, tenia que pasarle justo a el…<p>

_**El sueño de un sol y de un mar  
>y una vida peligrosa<strong>_**  
><strong>Sus orbes oscuras se centraron e un pequeño retrato que había sobre una mesita de luz, lo tomo entre sus dedos y acaricio el marco de plata… de sus orbes brotaron pequeñas lagrimas, pero ¿que se puede hacer cuando todo esta hecho? ¿Cómo se puede salir de la oscuridad que amenaza con cubrirte de desesperación y tristeza?

_**Cambiando lo amargo por miel  
>y la gris ciudad por rosas<br>te hace bien, tanto como hace mal  
>te hace odiar, tanto como querer y más.<br>**_Suspiro… cerro sus ojos como esperando que algo pasara, en su mente escucho la voz de su hermanito, que lo invitaba a jugar, en su mente vio a su padre maltratando a su sasuke… en su mente… sintió una furia contenida… todo en su mente, porque aunque quisiera ir a ver a sasuke, a tratar de enmendar los errores que cometió… solo recibiría insultos y alguna mirada de desprecio… pero tubo que hacer lo que hizo por algo, y no se arrepentía…

_**Cambiaste de tiempo y de amor  
>y de música y de ideas<br>**_Y como si fuera poco, un dolor agudo bañaba su cuerpo y su mente…

_**Cambiaste de sexo y de Dios  
>de color y de fronteras<br>pero en sí, nada más cambiarás  
>y un sensual abandono vendrá y el fin<strong>_

Cerro nuevamente sus ojos de noche, y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, lentamente se fue relajando… y como por arte de magia, reventó el cuadro que tenia en las manos contra el piso, volvió a sentir las cristalinas lagrimas que bajaban por su rostro, vio hacia el suelo, y observó al marco y la foto intactos.

_**Y llevas el caño a tu sien  
>apretando bien las muelas<br>y cierras los ojos y ves  
>todo el mar en primavera <strong>_**  
><strong>Sonrío, tomo uno de los pedazos de vidrio, y lo miro por unos segundos, sonriendo, pero ese tipo de sonrisas que haces cuando no tienes esperanzas…

Lleno de aire sus pulmones, cerro sus ojos y apoyó el frío vidrio sobre su muñeca, justo arriba de sus venas, haciendo presión, la sangre comenzó a aflorar, termino con el prolijo corte.

_**Bang, Bang, Bang  
>hojas muertas que caen,<br>siempre igual,  
>los que no pueden más…<strong>_  
>volvió a apoyar el vidrio sobre la misma herida y repitió el procedimiento, mientras su llanto se volvía más doloroso…<p>

Y de repente, como si alguien hubiera escuchado sus suplicas, sosiego y quietud se posaron en su alma, respiro y escucho la puerta abrirse…

_**SE VAN…**_

— ITACHI!— grito desesperado Deidara, mientras se lanzaba a ayudar a su protegido…

—yo… te… conozco…— seguía sintiendo calma y paz, pero que raro, no había perdido tanta sangre, bueno la ultima vez que realizo ese proceso, había perdido mucha mas, y luego había empezado a jadear por la falta del vital liquido… pero ahora, no había sido la misma cantidad y ya se sentía desfallecer.

— ¿QUÉ MIERDA CREES TU QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?—dijo desesperado Deidara mientras, arrancaba un pedazo de tela de su sudadera negra

Itachi no respondió, deidara ato la tela alrededor de la herida, para evitar que siguiera sangrando, corrió hacia el baño y saco el botiquín de primeros auxilios, tomo agua oxigenada y la vertió sobre la herida, el grito de dolor de itachi fue espeluznante

—Si tuviste los suficientes cojones para cortarte las venas, ahora los tendrás para que yo te cure… idiota

Después de decir esas palabras, tomo hilo y aguja y comenzó a coser la herida, mientras itachi se quejaba quedadito, suspiro, la sangre dejo de caer.

Cerro los ojos y respiro tranquilo, mientras itachi miraba las facciones del rubio relajarse, sigilosamente tomo con firmeza las muñecas de deidara, quien lo miro.

— yo te conozco, te he visto antes… ¿quien eres?, siento como si te conociera desde que nací… por favor… quien eres?

—tu… no puedes… HAAAA!— grito de dolor deidara, ya que itachi lo estaba empujando hacia el costado de la cama,

— ¿Qué te sucede?

—la espalda… por favor… deja de empujar… por favor… duelen mucho…

Itachi vio como la cama y el piso se empezaban a manchar de sangre, dejo de empujar a deidara y lo halo hacia delante para ver las heridas,

Lo que vio le sorprendió, dos heridas de 3 centímetros de ancho y de 10 centímetros de largo y bastantes profundas, surcaban la piel morena del rubio que lloraba por el dolor.

Mientras lo consolaba un recuerdo se hizo presente

…_:::flash back:::…_

—_ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA, BASTARDO MAL PARIDO OJALA NUNCA TE HUBIERA TENIDO!_

_Mientras su padre lo azotaba con un cinturón, sus lagrimas pasaban por su rostro, cuando el hombre acabo su cometido, fue corriendo a su habitación y se coloco boca abajo en la cama…_

—_shuuu… todo estará bien… yo estoy aquí con tigo… _

_Miro hacia el ser que le estaba curando las heridas y se sorprendió, era un niño de su misma edad, pero con dos alitas_

—_snif.. Snif ¿Quién eres? Snif_

—_¿PUEDES VERME?_

—_si… snif, esta mal?_

—_no.. –abrazo al niño delicadamente- todo esta bien itachi… soy un amigo… _

—_pero… mi padre me dijo que nunca debía tener amigos._

— _no importa lo que el diga, soy tuyo, solo tu puedes verme*_

—_¿Enserio?-pregunto emocionado el moreno_

—_si, de verdad, itachi…_

—_¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_

—_porque soy tu amigo_

—_lo siento mucho –pronuncio con un deje de tristeza- yo no se el tuyo…_

—_¿Por qué la tristeza? Yo soy deidara, puedes decirme Dei…_

—_¡seremos amigos para siempre!_

—_si, por sobre todas las cosas…_

…_:::the end flash back:::…_

— ¿Dei… eres tu?

—¡HAA! Si Ita… pero… me duele… mucho…

Itachi tomo pervinox* y vertió un poco del liquido en un algodón.

Luego deslizó suavemente, el algodón por la morena piel del menor, sintiendo los pequeños espasmos que venían del rubio, por la sensación que producía el desinfectante… cuando acabo, vendo la espalda y el torso…

—¿Cómo sabes quien soy?

—cuando yo era niño… una de las noches en las que mi padre se paso de copas, después de que el me azotara, apareciste, me curaste, y me prometiste tu amistad por sobre todas las cosas… cumpliste… pero te alejaste… y ahora estas aquí… se que eres un ángel… ¿pero porque no tienes alas? ¿Por qué en lugar de ellas tienes dos tajos enormes?

—… -agacho la mirada- porque me las arrancaron… me mandaron a vivir aquí… siento haberte dejado… pero… esto me sucedió… después de que te consolé por la muerte de tus padres… ¿lo recuerdas?

—si Dei… ¿Quién te hizo esto?

— lucibell* pero… naruto y sai también fueron afectados… tengo que HAAA!-al intentar pararse deidara solo profundizo mas las heridas

—No te muevas- lo alzo con los brazos y lo poso delicadamente sobre la cama, tiernamente lo acobijo y se acostó al lado de deidara…

—Duerme angelito mío, ya me cuidaste mucho, ahora me toca hacerlo a mi— pronuncio suavemente mientras acariciaba el cabello del rubio

Y sin saber porque, las palabras del moreno hicieron eco en su cabeza como un efecto de canción de cuna, y así como si fuera el efecto de algún tranquilizante, se durmió, tan repentinamente…

_Continuara…__*lucibell*: __Lucifer_, príncipe de los ángeles rebelados

_*no importa lo que el diga, soy tuyo, solo tu puedes verme_*: adoro las frases con doble sentido XD, pareciera que se esta declarando jajajajajaja

_Pervinox*: _ni idea si ustedes saben que es el pervinox, asíque por si las chauchas, es un desinfectante de color rojizo que no arde, pero se siente como una sensación fría (XD parece dentífrico)

Bueno, niños míos (y de nuevo yo con el niños ¬¬ ustedes no son míos! Ni siquiera son niños!) jejeje, nos leemos en el otro capitulo que será de mi angelito rubio y mi morenito vengativo

S: ¿desde cuando soy un "morenito vengativo" ¬¬

MY: desde que a mi se me ocurrió ^_^

S: ¬¬# pues a mi no me importa! Además naruto no es tuyo! Ni yo tampoco…

MY: ¬¬# ¿quieres saber que se me ocurrió? Convertir este fick en "narusaku" o "naruhina" o asta "narukarin"… talves "naruino"… y si no me dejas de cabrear, lo hare uchiha y yo nunca amenzo uchiha yo advierto…

S: _ lo siento… yo no te molestare mimi-san, por favor, perdóneme –reverencia- _

MY: ¿ves que fácil es? Si tu me trataras así siempre, nos llevaríamos mejor y no te haría sufrir :D

S: como si eso fuera posible ¬¬"

MY: ¿Qué dijiste sasuke?

S: _ nada…

_**HOLA! E llegado a molestarlos lamento la demora pero la escuela, me castigaron y blahaha de je reviews no cuestan plss. Dedicado a saya isabella.**_


	5. no me maten

Ohayo!

_**Me van a querer matar pero gomen gomen gomen y mas gomen no me maten pero es que mi nee-chan no se ha conectado y no ha puesto el nuevo capi TTTTTTotTTTTTT pero se los recompensare ya lo veran**_


End file.
